Queen of His Heart
by Ghostwriter85
Summary: Lucy goes back; not to Narnia, but to where Thorin and the others are; along with two friends after being gone for a long time. Will Thorin have her back?And what secret is one friend carrying? I got this idea off a you tube video. K plus because of one particular chapter, but even then I toned it down.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of His Heart**

Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia

I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia

A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made, and from what I've seen of the movies; not the books. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.

**Ch. 1**

Lucy stood with two friends, Jean and Diane, on the hill of a dale thinking of an old friend's words spoken to her as they'd sat alone at a table in Edmund's home; the same place they'd stayed at during the war.

"_Every man, or woman, hits rock bottom sooner or late. Whether while the breath of life is in them, or afterwards. Thorin may have fallen, but don't give up on him. We never know when a person will change and need us." _They weren't the only ones echoing in the silence surrounding her. _"We often hear only what those around us want us to know. There are many sides to a story, facts that get messed up, and many new ones that never get told."_

Lucy glanced over the valley as her own question to her friend jumped back into her mind. _"That may be so, but whose to say he'd even care to see me again? It's been a long time."_

"_Go find out. You've been an empty shell walking around here for years. If for no-one's sake but your own go find him."_ Go back? The thought had made her laugh. She no longer knew what 'that place' held. Times changed things, facts of what had gone on were no longer clear, but Thorin? She'd returned once, and he'd been okay, but then he'd changed.

"_I can't stay here! You're not the same person as before and the change isn't for the better!" Lucy's voice made no effort to stay quiet, tears were sliding down her cheek and her face felt as if it were burning with fire. _

"_I'll always love you. I haven't changed in that regard." Thorin didn't want to see the truth as to the other. Lucy had made no reply other than to turn and flee leaving the king of the mountain alone with his declaration of undying love._

'Oh, Hannah…' Lucy thought to herself. '…I've never given up hope he'd change back to a good strong man, a dwarf worthy of respect, but to go back? Surely, even if that has happened he's found a good, hard-working, female of his own kind to be with."

"Lucy.." Jean tapped her friend's shoulder. "snap out of it will you. I told you this air was too cold for you. We should just go home."

"I'm fine." Lucy managed not scowl in annoyance and simply shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't surprised when the light-hair woman decided to believe her, but Diane's dark brown eyes shouted she knew what was on Lucy's mind and came up with an excuse for Jean to go pick a few flowers.

"You're thinking of **him** again; aren't you?" Diane wasn't surprised when Lucy sighed. Part of the woman thought she ought to talk some sense into her long-time friend, but her own secret pricked her conscience causing her to speak softly. "Maybe, there is a way we can find him. After all there has been a strange fog rolling in all week."

"Are you serious? Jean would think we're nuts." Lucy hissed as the one just mentioned was picking flowers.

"Maybe, and I'd prefer to leave her behind for her own arrogance would be the death of her I'm sure." Diane didn't hate the third person of their party, even though she wasn't even sure why they even kept hanging around her. However; every fiber in her body said not to be the one to kick her out. "Still, we need to find a way for you to see Thorin again. If he hasn't changed we can come back."

"And if he has?" The question was never answered simply because Jean was getting close enough to hear them and they both looked to their right and saw fog starting to roll in. This wasn't London, but still the white stuff could get quite thick. Lucy considered turning around and hurrying home, but couldn't deny there was a strong pull to do as Hannah had suggested. A suggestion Diane was now backing up. The desire to heed the call and take a chance on Thorin was stronger than any beckoning her to go back to where Edmund and their families were waiting.

"You're not about to go without me." Diane pulled her white wool jacket close and followed willingly.

"I am coming too." Jean went with them just because she wasn't about to be left out.


	2. Entrance

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Entrance**

**Ch. 2**

"Oh, Lucy…" Diane gasped, "It's so beautiful." The hills were rich in color, and the valley below spread for miles on end. "I'd almost…" Her sentence was never finished due to the fact Jean was loudly complaining about the owner's lack of care.

"You would think if one was going to own such a large estate they would hire someone to take better care of the land. How can they expect a lady to properly enjoy her walk?" The words were spoken due to the woman's high heel shoe had busted itself upon a rock protruding out of the ground.

"Maybe, one should wear more reasonable footwear." Lucy didn't hide her annoyance. A fight surely would have broken out except Diane played buffer.

"Here, Jean wear my shoes." It got the third member of the party to stop her griping; though Lucy was still tempted to roll her eyes instead she focused on Diane's feet.

"Are you sure? I mean we don't know how long a walk we have before we'll find rest." Her eyes shot towards Jean, "And she was warned we did walk more than most."

"I know." Diane raced in her speech in order to keep Jean from throwing a childish fit. "But I really am used to walking without shoes and in all kinds of weather. You know that."

"Ya, I do." Lucy shrugged her shoulders, continued walking and wondered how long it would take Jean to figure out they weren't in England anymore; least not the one they were raised in.

The mist rolled over and around the hills. The covering was thankfully not so thick as to erase all visibility. The three women stayed close though as they did not know what the next bend might bring. Thankfully, the mist lightened up as the trio reached the top of a hill.

"Hey, where are we? This does not look familiar." Jean put her hands on her hips and asked where they were supposed to sleep as the sun had disappeared leaving only the moonlight to guide them. Lucy almost retorted "The ground?" Unfortunately, that wasn't Jean's only complaint; however, Lucy chose to ignore the long list and pointed out a light in the distance.

"Looks like it's coming from a small house. Maybe, the resident will let us stay there." Lucy wasn't surprised when Jean griped over that too.

"It's worth a shot anyway." Diane spoke-up deciding another gripe session of Jean's wasn't something she was in the mood for. "Let's go." With that she descended the hillside.

Lucy followed hoping the local was friendly. Last time she'd come things hadn't been going so great. Too much fighting, too much greed, and too much emptiness. Yet again she hoped this trip wasn't a waste of precious time.

The shadow of a male could have been seen; had the girls been looking close enough, but they weren't. He didn't recognize two of them, but he'd have known Lucy anywhere. She'd actually come back. That being the case, he left the fire burning, set food out in the open and high-tailed it out of there to go tell a very old friend; and it wasn't Thorin.

Since the three hadn't seen him at all being greeted with a warm house, food clearly meant for anyone walking into the house surprised them. "You really should wait for the owner to return before eating." Jean spoke in a better-than-thou tone of voice. It was one that only earned her a glare from Lucy who had already decided the open invitation to eat wasn't going to be turned down.

"I'm sure he, or she, won't mind as long as we are willing to replace the food." Diane sat down and ate a bit; Jean eventually joined them. When no one had shown up by the time they were finished Lucy fed the fire and suggested Jean and Diane use the spare single beds to sleep in. Yet again Jean was horrified but caved in when Lucy's only response she was more than willing to let her sleep on the floor instead of her.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor, Lucy." Diane whispered once Jean was asleep. "There is another bed here."

"The owner may, or may not, come back tonight. Using spare beds is one thing; using his is another." Lucy refused to take the bed from Diane and slept near the fire.


	3. News Brought

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**News Brought**

**Ch 3**

The moonlight had no problem leading the man through the forest not far from his home. Shadows watched him as he moved and yet none attempted to stop his hurried walk. 'I didn't think the old man could walk that fast anymore. Wonder where he is going in such a hurry?' One voice whispered. 'Who cares? He's no threat to us' was the not sentiment spoken, but thought by all. And when one young shadow did suggest a 'little fun' at the old man's expense he was quickly put into his place by those around him.

A river would have drowned out the voices had they been speaking loud enough to hear. It seemed to sense the urgency of the traveler and lay quiet when his feet approached. Not only was it silent, but the low spot remained so and he easily crossed to the other side. It was only when he reached 'the' house did he knock.

"Welcome, , come in." Gandalf waved his friend into the living room. "What do we owe such a pleasure to?"

Bilbo quickly understood the we part when he saw Legalos sitting in the corner. "Lucy's back." That got a raised eyebrow from the well-known wizard and a smile out of Legalos as the hobbit proceeded to describe the women with Lucy.

"You owe me lunch." Legalos's words were due to the fact he'd just told Gandalf he'd felt a shift of strangers entering their domain and then proceeded to say he was certain two of them were Lucy and their old friend, Diane.

"_After all these years it can't be." Gandalf had hoped Lucy would come come back but figured after Thorin had turned away from the dwarf he once was that wouldn't happen. After all she had no way of knowing the events which occurred after she left. As to Diane, could it really be their old friend? "Did you actually see them? You know you don't have the gift of sight like Elrond." That had earned him the right to be glared at and a lunch demanded if Legalos was right._

"You'll get your lunch, but it can wait." Gandalf scrunched his nose and asked Bilbo if Thorin had been told yet.

"No, you're place is closer and I didn't want to attempt a trip up to his home." Bilbo spoke as he sat down rubbing his legs. "These things are protesting loud enough at the miles I've just covered." It was at these times he wished he were younger as he asked if he could spend the night. "I'd go back, but I'm way too tired."

"Be my guest. You know where the rooms are." Gandalf waited until the old hobbit was asleep to speak again. "So now what?"

"My lunch." Legalos wasn't surprised when the wizard tossed an apple his way and laughed as he caught it. "And for the record, you don't need the gift of sight to sense a shift in the air." The elfin warrior then stood up and said he'd go locate Thorin.

"I could go." Gandalf spoke with his mind on Bilbo just as much as the offer.

"No, that old hobbit needs you. Besides…" Legalos shrugged his shoulders, "..I need the fresh air." With that he was gone.

Gandalf didn't watch his friend leave but went to look in in Bilbo. The hobbit was sleeping soundly and the wizard couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to walk as far, or fast, as he had. He'd have suspected something was amiss only the ring had been destroyed, and even though there were those that were actually still alive which others insisted were dead; like Thorin. "Probably went on sheer adrenlin, poor hobbit." the wizard decided going to bed sounded better than staying up..

Gandalf may have set aside any questions in regards to the subject at hand; however Legalos had not. The elf had left Gandalf's home and would eventually get to Thorin's, but for the present time he stood on the edge of a lake. He was not thinking on Lucy, but rather of Diane. Her face had been seen before; and not just by him. The warrior couldn't help but wonder what changes the woman's presence in their realm would bring.

Now as to the second person traveling with Lucy? He'd not ever met anyone by her description. Legalos decided he needed to make a visit to a particular member of the elfin group before locating Thorin.


	4. Surprise

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do now own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Surprise**

**Ch 4**

The night air lay still as Lucy and her friends slept. No sound could be heard, well almost none. _Crunch, crunch, crunch_ the sound of feet coming close to the house barely could be heard and was missed by Diane and Jean. Lucy on the other hand was instantly awake. Out of old habit more than anything else she glanced around looking for something to use as a weapon. The only thing she could find was a poker for the fireplace.

"Yipee." She muttered to herself, but picked it up and stood near the door ready to swing if necessary.

"Hey, watch it! I'm a friend, remember?!" Frodo hissed as he saw Lucy ready to whack his head.

"Sorry, Frodo, wasn't sure who it was." Lucy lowered the piece of iron and asked if the home was his.

"It's actually Bilbo's, but ya, I stay here a lot." The two decided to go outside and talk so as not to risk waking Diane and Jean.

The stars blanketed the night's sky and Lucy inquired as to why he wasn't in the shire. Frodo was surprised she hadn't realized where she really was and that she thought this place to be middle earth. "All of that is over with. The ring's long since been destroyed." The hobbit was shocked when Lucy paled and for a split moment wondered why, but then remembered what Bilbo had told him once and instantly realized why. "He's still alive, Lucy, Thorin still has the breath of life in him."

"How? If what you say is true he should be dead. He's not immortal." At least from everything she'd ever heard the king of the mountain should be six feet under.

"He is now; just don't ask how. No one knows, and the ones that do aren't talking." Frodo couldn't have explained. No, all the hobbit knew was Thorin was very much walking around as he had in middle earth. When asked how he'd adapted to living in the new world compared to the shire Frodo responded, "This place resembles middle earth so much I hardly notice the changes."

A slight breeze blew as the two continued to talk. Mostly the subject lay around who was who, and where they were. "So, which dwarves, besides, Thorin are still around?" Lucy was attempting to take everything Frodo was telling her in.

"The ones you've heard of? Gimli, the rest living here had nothing to do with Thorin and his crew. No, the ones residing here are descendants of those who left long before any major battle. And I doubt you'll see any of them; they keep to themselves for the most part." Frodo wasn't surprised when Lucy asked where Thorin was and what he was up to.

"He lives up in the mountains quite a ways and doesn't mix a whole lot. Technically his people call him king, but he's got no real kingdom." Frodo assured her the old king had seen the error of his ways and had stopped going after treasure and would help any straggler passing his place. "The only person he really opens up to is Gandalf though and there's a truce between himself and the elves."

"That's nice to know." Lucy ventured to ask if he'd take her to where Thorin lived, but before an answer could be given Frodo heard a familiar screech.

"We've got to get inside, _now_." Lucy did not argue with the famous hobbit and both were inside behind locked doors within seconds.

"What's that?" Hissed Lucy as she was ordered to stay crouched down.

"That is…" Frodo quickly put out the fire, before he could tell her what the things were the sound feet hitting the floor could be heard and Diane appeared. Lucy quickly apologized for waking her.

"Anyone with half a brain wakes up at the sound of a Raygar's screech." Those words shocked Lucy who asked what a Raygar was and how Diane knew about them. A question Frodo was curious about too.

'Think of a harpie of Greek Mythology." Diane whispered low, "only they've male members among them." She then refused to reply how that particular bit of knowledge was not new to her.

Lucy thought she'd met every creature possible in between Narnia and meeting Thorin the first time around. Since she'd never heard the name Diane spoke Lucy had no idea why they had to put out the fire. "Don't most animals flee fire?" Both confessed they really didn't understand, or get that part and apologized for not being able to explain.

"It just needs to be done. The creatures will come near the house, but won't attempt to enter it if no fire is going." Sure enough the closest Raygar came to an abrupt halt as soon as the heat source was out. It's screech still filled the air and Frodo said he wasn't sure which was worse, having one of 'those' after him, or being chased by a ring bearer.

"That's bad." Lucy kept her voice low until the winged creatures had left. Frodo offered to sleep on the floor, but the former queen of Narnia refused saying this was his home, not hers, and she'd stay where she'd been. "But I do need to talk to my friend." Frodo took the hint and left the two alone to talk.

The fire stayed out as the two did not trust their unwanted visitors to return. Lucy glanced at the fireplace even though no flames danced and then back at Diane. "Keeping that bit of knowledge to yourself wasn't nice. What if they'd come our way before we had cover? And refusing to tell Frodo how you know about them is one thing, but me? Come on, we've known each other for how long?"

"I'm sorry, but it's been a long time, I really didn't think coming back was ever going to be an option." Diane sat close to Lucy and wasn't shocked when her friend asked about the again part. "It's been years, so long I'd almost convinced myself it'd all been a dream." She laughed with no heart in regards to the Raygars. "Those things aren't to be messed with. They're too temperamental. It's like they've no brains." Lucy attempted to get Diane to say more, but she wouldn't. "Please forgive me, but I'm tired." With that she went back to bed leaving Lucy with more questions then when they'd entered the mist.


	5. Concerns

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do now own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Concerns**

**Ch. 5**

No fog shown around the professor's wonderful old home; the one Edmund had just bought... The place was well-kept and not a single stone lay out of place. Curtains stayed still unless their windows happen to be open, but even then they only slightly danced. The whole scene appeared quite calm; that is unless you were in Edmund's study.

"I tell you we can find no sign of the women." John, a new neighbor and kin to Jean, was pacing back and forth in Edward's study. "You should be more concerned!"

"Easy does it." Edmund had long since lost any immature irrationality and figured going off half-cocked was not going to do any good. "Both Diane and my sister have been known to go off for weeks at a time before. What's so new that I need to be up in arms?"

"Jean's with them." John growled. "She never goes for more than a day. Says it's not proper for a hostess to be gone too long."

"Hostess?" Edmund wanted to tack on "of what" but was polite enough to keep his mouth shut. "If one hangs around my sister for very long do you really expect them not to follow her lead? She can be quite persuasive."

"I know." John growled, "and that has me concerned."

"Excuse me?" Edmund's old temper threatened to blow and demanded to know where the man was justified.

"Look, your sister and Diane are both nice enough, but…"John squirmed in the chair he'd opted to sit in. "They are a bit…odd."

"Odd?" Edmund didn't care if he was playing parrot if it meant John continued to talk.

"You know…all the talk about Narnia and other lands. It's like they think they can get back there." John glared his host's way when Edmund cracked up laughing.

"My sister hasn't thought of Narnia in years other than to tell anyone under ten the tale." The man kept his smile and light feeling up for the simple fact he _knew_ it was not Narnia on his sister's mind, but to tell John what he'd begun to suspect would be foolish. "I doubt you have to worry about Lucy going tip-toeing through any daisies or off to Narnia; a place for children with over-active imaginations like to play."

"Maybe, so, but even Diane's been…drifting…of late. And when anyone asks her she whispers names, well, I think they are names anyway. I do not recognize the tongue the woman begins to speak and I fear she is going mad." John repeated a few words he vaguely remembered and Edward did not have to hide any signs of recognition as he was honestly not familiar with them.

"Sounds to me like Diane was just having fun with you. She's a very faithful friend to Lucy. If she was losing her marbles I'm sure my sister would have noticed." Edmund's grin remained wide.

"Even if that is the case to go off like this? And take Jean with them? Surely, it was against her will." That did it Edmund blew.

"My sister would not _ever_ and I mean _**ever**_ force someone to go against their will; even if she had flipped!" His eyes blazed hot and then hardened into cold coal. Edmund then spoke through clenched teeth. "I highly suggest you give it more time before either one of us get up in arms. We do that this early and it's going to be us people think have flipped; not our sisters and their friend."

"Maybe, you're right." John stood up not liking the fact Edmund was right. The visitor had the deceny to apologize for what he said and then begged, "Promise me if they stay away too long you'll at least hire someone to go looking. I don't have the money."

"Of course." Edmund showed the man to the door and then walked back to his study. His feet only stopped once he stood by its window and glanced down at his sister's drawings. "Oh, Lucy, where have you gone?" His hands traced the picture that John had seen many times, but had been blind to in every instance. "No one who really knows you would think you'd gone back to Narnia." His fingers stopped on the dark-headed stranger who did not fit into Narnia's scene; other than he was an over-sized dwarf. "I hope you're okay, sis." He whispered to no one but himself. "And if you don't come back I hope you find a way to let me know you're ok." Then sighed and tacked on, "and let me know about the others too for John's sake." With that the man went back to the paperwork he'd been dealing with before his friend's interruption.


	6. News of Diana Delivered

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do now own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**News of Diana delivered**

**Ch. 6**

The halls of the new Rivendale were quiet even though many of the Elves were going in, out, down and up. Overall there was a peaceful feeling which ruled this particular area; except where three high elves and Legolas stood talking at the top of a very high set of stairs.

"Are you sure?" Thranduil spoke hiding any emotion from his son Legalos. "I mean are you positive as to her description?"

"Of course, I'm sure. I haven't grown deaf." His eyes would have shot resentment his father's way only Galadriel spoke up.

" Lucy was accompanying her." A positive nod was given and the elvin warrior was quietly dismissed by Galadriel.

"What about the third party?" Elrond asked not liking he'd not been able to see any of this coming their way.

"We will never meet her." Galadriel spoke with no malice. "Her kind never last long here."

"And what kind would that be?" Elrond wasn't sure how to take that seeing as how Diane was very much of the same race as the unknown woman with her and Lucy.

"Over-confident." Galadriel was being nice and everyone knew it and saw no reason to further carry on a discussion in regards to the matter so they simply turned to Lucy and Diane.

"Think she will come this far?" Elrond found his throat constricting on the question as did Thranduil's eyes. Galadriel made no reply as she turned to face the open air, but finally she spoke.

"Yes, and when she does you two need to have things ironed out. None of what happened was her fault." The high elf lady gracefully turned around and spoke with a firm voice. " A promise was extracted from Diane; one that never should have been forced upon her." Her eyes shot in between the two men who had held the term of king at one point, or another. In fact, one still did. "I highly suggest she be released from it." While the last was spoken to one of the males both read the message and neither one of the men were stupid enough to know an age old rivalry needed to be set aside. Therefore; when Galadriel left them alone Elrond spoke up.

"She is right. We acted as if Diane were some sort of pawn with no mind of her own. And the one called Lucy may not have met us, but she has dealt with others which easily would fit into this world." King Elrond half expected Thranduil to put up protest, or keep the arrogant look he'd seen so many times over the years, but he didn't. No, instead the blond elf almost sagged against a pillar with tired eyes.

"Oh, Elrond, if I could undo all the damage I did I would." Thranduil turned his gaze upon Elrond. "Diane was so young and innocent. Her laugh so contagious. " His voice trailed off and Elrond picked up the conversation.

"I know." Elrond's mind allowed a window of the past to open up. _"Elrond, he's so graceful." Diane's eyes were wide as the deer flew by. "Is it possible to ride the stag?"_

"_Not hardly, my dear. He rules the forest more than some might think." Diane had laughed at the slightest thing. She'd also picked flowers and handed them to him. A simple act, but one that had endured her to the new Sidhian king._ Thranduil clearing his throat snapped Elrond out of it.

"I wanted her by my side just as much as you. She saw beyond my haughty stares and distant ways." Thranduil pulled out a memory which proved it too. _"You're not as cold-hearted as you want people to think with those icy stares of yours." He did his best to convince himself, and her, she was wrong, but her eyes had stayed focused on him and unashamedly walked up to him and said he could fool others, but not her._

Elrond suggested Thranduil get some rest as it had been a long day. The other high elf agreed and walked away. Elrond was just as tired but he paused at a window and looked out into the night's sky. "I wonder if anyone has yet told Thorin, Lucy has returned and how will he take it?" He spoke to no one in particular and headed to a whole different part of the newly constructed structure.


	7. One Down and Another Secret Exposed

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do now own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**One down and Another Secret Exposed**

**Ch. 7**

Lucy had no way of knowing the truth of Diane's situation, nor was it a main concern of hers. Frodo was leading them to Gandalf's home and she hoped he'd be able to tell her more of Thorin. Was he really all right? Had he gotten back on the right track as others were saying? And most of all was there still a chance for their love? The questions stopped not because they'd reached Gandalf's home, but the screeching of the previous night returned.

"Run for cover!" Frodo yelled with everything he had. Diane and Lucy heeded the warning with no question; Jean did not. The woman was convinced if the creatures she'd missed the night before would not come near a cold house they'd not attack anyone in the heat of day. So, no matter how hard the yelling was to dive for cover she took her sweet little time.

"Idiot!" Lucy yelled throwing politeness to the wind. "Get under cover before they get you!" She shouted from where Diane, Frodo and herself had found cover.

"They wouldn't…." were the last words the three heard Jean say as the next sound was a loud scream mingled with the Raygar's screech.

The three cringed knowing what the picture would look like once the creature got done, but stayed hidden knowing there was nothing they could do to save Jean. "I don't remember those things coming out during daylight. I thought that was another way they were different from Harpies." Diane whispered so low Frodo almost didn't hear her.

"Normally, they don't. " The hobbit leading them confessed his confusion. "They haven't been this aggressive in years. They hoard their jewels and live to themselves. I don't know why they'd start attacking total strangers now."

"They hoard jewels?" Lights began to turn on in Lucy's head. "Any nearby?"

"Maybe…why?" Frodo saw the wheels turning and asked if she'd spotted any.

"Yes, deep purple ones." Lucy glanced at Diane whose mind was now remembering what her friend was taking about.

"I remember that." Diane kept her voice low as the creatures were still squawking over their perceived victory. "There was a nest full of them. It was like Jean lost her mind. She started picking them up and putting them in her pocket. Lucy told her to put them back that they weren't hers to take."

"_They're just sitting here for the picking I've been poor long enough." Jean had tossed her head and refused to take the stones out she'd stuck in her pocket. _

Lucy shook her head at the memory. "Later I thought I'd had her convinced to ditch them; I didn't know she still had them." The trio come out of hiding when they knew the creatures were gone. Jean was nowhere in sight and the three didn't talk much after that. Nonetheless; they kept an eye out for any more of the creatures as the sun descended and were relieved when Gandalf's place came into sight.

Bilbo may have been so familiar with the place he'd not bothered with taking notes on the place's appearance, but Lucy was not. The two-story gray house stood in an A-frame with lights spilling out it's windows. Gandalf stepped out onto the porch and welcomed them in.

The front room was nothing fancy; a simple box shape holding plenty of books on its side. Where Legalos had been sitting was a simple one step rise. Nothing fancy but a couch, table, chair and; of course, a bookshelf. "Sit my friends." The wizard looked around and asked about their friend. "I see." Was all he said on the matter and then apologized if he was being rude, but that he needed to talk to his old friend, Diane outside, alone.

"You know Diane?" Lucy fought being irked ."Since when?"

"A long time now, right Diane?" Gandalf smiled gently and Diane confessed what he said was true.

"Please, Lucy, don't ask." Diane's eyes pleaded. Lucy reluctantly respected her wishes and watched the two go out the door, wondering what other secrets Diane kept.

The moonlight shone as the two talked. Their words were not heard though and even if the Raygar had still been after the group they'd have left them alone on 'his' place. "You need to go." Gandalf spoke softly in response to Diane's dilemma. "You're heart never left that place anymore than Lucy's left Thorin."

"What if I'm not wanted? What if that is seen as breaking a promise." Diane had no way of knowing what Galadriel had told the two Elvin kings, nor of their response, so her reluctance for going was understandable.

"Go.' Gandalf laid a hand on her shoulder. "You'll not be breaking any oath. Take Lucy with you. She's been your friend for a very long time. I think that has earned her the right to be let in on what is going on." The man's hand rested on Diane's shoulder as he spoke. Finally he told her to go back in and send Lucy out.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Lucy demanded once she was by Gandalf's side.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gandalf crossed his hands and then tilted his head slightly down. "I believe you're here for someone else?" That got Lucy's mind back on Thorin instead of any secrets her friend may be keeping from her.

"Is he all right? I mean really all right?" Unconsciously, Lucy had laid her hand on Gandalf's arm with a pleading look which shouted her hope of Thorin not being what he once was.

"Thorin's fine, but…" Gandalf sighed. "…he guards his heart with a fierce passion." The man stroked the back of her hand. "I think he loves you far more than even he realizes." He sighed and continued "I fear he may not risk opening it back up. Please, don't turn back now though. I am positive Legalos has told him by now you are coming his way."

"Thank you , Gandalf." Lucy said, hugging the old wizard before going into to talk to Diana about a trip to visit the palaces she'd been told belonged to the Elvin race.


	8. Search

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do now own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Search**

**Ch. 8**

The sun was blazing hot and so was John; who Edmund was trying to get through too. "I told you I'd hire someone to find them and I did. They have started the search." The man hissed into the phone.

"So, why aren't you out helping?!" The man bit back only to be told yelling into Edmund's ear wasn't going to help matters any.

"Besides, I heard from Susan and Peter within the past hour. They won't be much longer. Surely, you can calm down, come over here and join our search." Edmund's iron clad voice got Jean's brother to calm down saying he'd be right over. Standing up, Lucy's brother walked to the window and looked down yet again at the pictures his sister had drawn.

"_Of course, it's Narnia, your son loves a good story. But what child doesn't?" Lucy had brushed off any questions in regards to the many pictures she'd started drawing._

"There's something right in front of my face and I'm missing it, but what?" Edmund picked up the picture looked yet again and about jumped out of his skin when it felt like a bolt of lightening had hit him. The dark-headed man in the corner! He wasn't from Narnia, and he certainly wasn't anyone he'd ever met. Wait, met no, been told about and seen yes.

"_Where's Lucy?" Peter asked Susan and Edmund as they gathered for the first time since Lucy's high school graduation._

"_No idea. I'll go look for her." Edmund had gone upstairs and searched everywhere having no luck, but when he'd turned to leave the room overlooking the back court his eye had caught sight of Lucy and a man he'd never met. They were close enough he could see them quite well. He wasn't surprised when Lucy laid her hand on his arm as she lead him into the house. However his mind about blew when the stranger had stepped into the light, turned Lucy around and kissed her with far more passion than he'd have imagined up to that point of his life. _

"_Hey, you are supposed to be looking for Lucy." Peter came in annoyed his brother was just standing there doing nothing._

"_Lucy's right out there." Edmund had pointed only to get told not to be a smart mouth. When the younger of the two brothers was shocked when he turned back to see no one there; that is when Lucy had disappeared for two solid months._

"_Where have you been, Lucy!" We've been worried sick. It was then she'd told him about Thorin, but he'd only been half-listening._ And it was only now that it dawned on him she'd described the man in the picture to a tee.

"You told me years ago, and I wasn't listening very well was I?" Edmond groaned. "Wonder what the chances are we'll find you?" Voices downstairs let him know his siblings had arrived.

Men, women, and even a few young adults scanned the area surrounding Edmund's home. Every nook and cranny was overturned, every cave; small or big, which was found was searched. Edmund was not surprised at the lack of anyone finding anything, but the man's heart about jumped out of its skin when he heard one of the searches scream at the top of their lungs.

"What's wrong?!" Peter shouted repeatedly; his words echoing the ones Edmund was already shouting.

'No idea." Susan managed to keep up with her brothers, but her heavy breathing showed the woman wasn't quite in the good shape they were. "I'm half afraid to ask, or even look."

"Oh…." One searcher groaned and about threw up when they looked below. Jean's body had been discovered; and it wasn't a pretty sight.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Susan turned and leaned against a tree. Peter and Edmund hurried down the side of the hill.

Jean's body was not in one piece and blood was everywhere. "Peter." Edmund pointed to one of the legs which lay near the river bed "Look at that bone." He then pointed out the fact that that the one shoe which was with the woman was Diane's; not her normal high heeled shoe.

Peter instantly saw what his brother was looking at. "That's a claw mark." The mark had them baffled, and concerned; and the shoe seemed so out of place.

"It's not like any I've ever seen." One of the searches, who was used to looking at bones, spoke as he looked at the strange markings. "Best clear the area." The last thing the man was concerned about was what foot wear was around the place; he left that to Edmund and his brother.

"I agree, I think we'd best let the professionals take care of this…" John's friend spoke with a heavy heart as his eyes turned to Edmund and Peter, "For your sakes, I hope Diane and Lucy have fared better than this." He then excused himself saying John needed him; the poor man was having to be helped back up the hill.

"I'm sure the others are okay." Peter spoke to Edmund who seemed to have a distracted look to him.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they are." Edmund managed to smile not daring to say what really had him worried. I think I'll walk home." He then left before anyone could stop him.


	9. Thorin Told

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Thorin Told **

**Ch. 9**

Dark skies ruled supreme as a lone figure stood on a hillside near his home thinking of the blond warrior who had only recently left the area. _"She's back. Lucy is here."_ Legalos' words still rang in Thorin's ears. His heart and throat constricted even though he showed no sign to the well-known elf. No, he'd stood rock solid as the news had come.

It had helped that he'd known of Lucy's entrance before anyone had told him. How? The same way others had known; he'd felt the shift. And it wasn't just the change which had touched him; it was her. Her presence that is and it had brought back a flood of memories; most which had stayed buried for years.

** _ "Go home" Thorin had whispered when Lucy first showed reluctance of having to depart his world. ** "Will you ever visit me in my world?" _Her question was innocent enough, he should have ignored it, acted as if he had, but anyone with half a brain knew he'd done anything but that. And unlike the Elvin kings in regards to Diane he'd done more than think about having her by his side.

_"Lucy." His voice had called her from her bedroom and out the door. "I had to see you."_

_ "Come inside." Her hand had laid on his arm only to find his own pulling her close and his mouth claiming hers._ _All outside sound had stopped as he'd whispered words which were not simply flung out with careless thought. And when he'd changed his native tongue Lucy instantly recognized tones of commitment and of a man wanting to make a woman his; even if she'd not understood the actual words. _He'd managed to let her go, but not before begging her to come back and be his queen, but then he'd blown it.

_ "Go, see if I care!" He'd shouted after Lucy had turned and fled the man she felt she no longer knew. _But Gandalf was right, the love he'd had for the woman from England, then Queen of Narnia, then a friend to anyone of his realm, and his own soul-mate was too deep to be routed out.

"Oh, Lucy…" Thorin's tears fell like the waterfall near his home.

**00000000**

Lucy and Diane walked slowly, without Frodo around. Gandalf had gotten them on the correct trail and told them as long as they stayed on it they'd be safe. Neither of the women wanted to risk crossing 'one of those creatures' again so staying on the course their friend had set them on was not something they questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew of this place?" Lucy asked saying surely that could be told.

"It'd been so long." Diane wrung her hands as they walked. "Sure you'd told me of Narnia many times, and it sounded like a place that would fit in with this one quite well."

"Only?" Lucy prompted her when she fell quiet.

"I didn't know what I could say, so I simply kept quiet." Lucy didn't totally understand that answer , but remembered Gandalf's own words spoken in private.

_"Diane is a true friend to you. If she could talk then trust me, she would."_ Not knowing what to say the two stayed silent until they reached the home of the Elves. No one seemed to be at home and they walked on marble to the courtyard in back.

'Looks a lot like Rivendale." Diane spoke as she sat on a stone seat looking so fragile that Lucy was convinced her friend may break then and there.

"I agree; I mean from what pictures I've seen." She'd been too busy with the dwarves, Gandalf and Bilbo the first time around to visit any elvin home, and the second time? Thorin had been the center of her world. "Look, I'm sorry for pushing you back there to talk." Lucy lifted her hands slightly. "I'm just having a very difficult time understanding why you have kept silent. I mean I know you said you didn't know what you could say, but you knew I'd been to Narnia, was a queen there, and I never hid my involvement with Thorin from you. So, it's extremely difficult to comprehend why you would keep knowledge, and involvement, of this place from me."

"Because a promise is a promise." Diane finally spoke softly as her eyes only lifted for a brief moment and then went back to looking at her hands, "And I can't tell you more." The woman bit her lip but then jerked when an all too familiar voice spoke from the top of the stairs which sat on the west side of the courtyard spoke up.

"A promise she should never have been made to keep." Thranduil spoke as he descended the steps.

"And one we all wondered if would be kept once the strain was over." Elrond stepped out from behind a tree. He then opened a gate and walked across the marbled floor. Both men stopped in front of the two women.

"I think this is my clue to make a departure." Lucy spoke all of a sudden feeling like the odd man out. Elrond smiled and told her to feel free to wonder the elvin palace.

"No one will hurt you." It was only when Lucy left were the men truly free to talk.

Anything with a ** before it was in the youtube video I watched


	10. Released fom a Promise

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Released from A Promise**

**Ch. 10**

"I release you from the promise I insisted you make and keep." Thranduil's normally 'royal' look departed and his eyes softened. "I really was wrong."

"We both were." Elrond's eyes softly turned down as his mouth did. "Please forgive us."

Forgiving them wasn't hard; she'd already done that, but as her hands twisted her heart was still torn and cried out wanting peace after all the years of emotional torture. Neither man was blind and they saw the battle going on in her eyes even if her voice did not air the argument out.

"You don't have to worry about us, Diane." Thranduil spoke quietly, "We both may love you, but we've ironed out any pettish feelings between us. It's only your best interest we have at heart." He went on to say more about the old situation and how they'd been in the wrong. Thranduil found it quite the relief to get everything out in the open.

"If you want you can leave quietly, or chose between us. But no matter what no hard feelings will be thrown out." Elrond spoke softly keeping his own emotions in check as not to make it any harder on the woman he loved anymore than it had to be.

Diane looked back and forth and saw the sincerity on both their faces. Slowly standing up Diane watched the men who half thought she'd simply walk away. "Are you two really serious?" She asked slowly; both men smiled and nodded yes. Once Diane was convinced she was being told the truth her own relief was found.

"I do love you Thranduil…" His heart would have skipped for joy; however, he heard what was not being said.

"But?" He held his held high.

"I can't deny what my spirit tells me." With that she looked at Elrond and even a blind man could see her choice. Thranduil kept his word as he gave a nod her way and bowed slightly to Elrond before his departure. A smile lept to Diane's face as Elrond's arms reached out for her.

Lucy came around the corner just as Elrond was lowering his face to Diane's. That fact got her to whirl around and come up with an excuse to do some more walking.

Galadriel saw Lucy wandering aimlessly around and had no problems approaching her. "Let us go for a walk shall we." The woman's voice was gentle and she guided Lucy down to the river. "It still bothers you that Diane did not speak to you about Elrond and Thranduil?" The high elf knew that wasn't the case, but also knew Lucy had to open up on her own.

"That's not the problem." Lucy felt as if she were sighing all the time. "It's just I thought I had everything figured out. Thought for sure once Thorin was told I was here he'd show his face to me. Whether to chew me out for coming back, or embrace me I didn't know which. However; I haven't even seen his face once.

"Deep inside himself he's always been a decent man; afraid of nothing, but now it it is fear that is stopping him." Galadriel spoke solemnly. "He lost so much due to turning cold. The old dwarf king has a battle going on within himself. He knows his title is just that; only a title with little meaning, but your title and reputation..." The woman paused and then went on, "lives on. Thorin also knows, as we all do, just how big of a battle he has had getting back on his feet, but …." Her eyes gave Lucy 'that' look as she continued on. "He has always felt your presence, your influence, and your love even during his worst moments."

"You think I should be the one to go see him instead of the other way around?" Lucy asked quietly and then tacked on the inquiry if the woman had seen the end result.

"I can tell you what you have already been told….. he has been climbing back up from the pit he fell into. I also know Thorin cares for you still; far more than he realizes. In this case the end is not for me to see ahead of time." The high elf's words basically echoed those of Gandalf's. It also told Lucy things had to be faced, to see if the love they once held in their hands still stood a chance, or if she'd have to go home; alone, for there was no question Diane would not be returning.


	11. Thorin and Lucy Talk

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Thorin and Lucy Talk**

**Ch. 11**

Thorin stood on a hill overlooking his home. It was nothing compared to his home in the cave with all it's treasures and he hadn't minded ; until now. _"Lucy's back. She's been spotted heading this way."_ Legalos' words came to his mind as his eye stayed on the three room cabin with an open porch on its side. There was a small pig pen near a tool shed slash barn, a small opening to a mine, and a larger pen to the other side of it. It held one milk cow and her calf. His home was as simple as the small silver wedding band that had never been taken off. Thorin's mind would have strayed to memories only he heard hooves approaching and turned his head. Lucy! She'd finally arrived, but his feet would not move.

Lucy climbed down from the steed she'd borrowed and looked around as Thorin watched from a distance. He waited for her to run for surely a queen would never stoop so low as to live in such a place. He watched her search the home, the barn; even the mine, finally his feet took him down the hill.

"Lucy…" Thorin got her name as she existed the mine, but the rest of the sentence got stuck in his throat as it constricted so tight he thought for sure passing out might be an option.

"Thorin, I…" Lucy found herself halting her speech as she slowly walked across the yard wanting to embrace him, but not sure if he'd turn away.

"Please, sit." Thorin pointed to stump so instead she took the seat he pointed to when her feet got her close to where the old king was standing.

Lucy noticed Thorin's hair was just as dark as the day she'd met him; almost. The silver streaks were more pronounced, and his skin slightly more wrinkled, but overall there hadn't been much of a change. An awkward silence fell between the two until Lucy finally spoke.

"I never stopped loving you, even when I left." Her eyes plead for him to say he understood.

"Neither did I." Thorin sighed and then turned away from her. "But it's been a long time, and I don't have much; probably less even then when we met." He had to give a slight chuckle at the small girl that had annoyed him then slowly grown on him. "Remember when your first came back?"

"Of course, we didn't even let people know I was here, nor that we'd married." Lucy smiled as her mind turned back the hands of time.

_ "We really should tell someone." Lucy giggled as Thorin picked his bride up and carried her over the thresh hold into a small room after they'd exchanged private vows._

_ "Later, right now I'm hungry." With that he'd growled and shut the door._

"Did you ever tell anyone?" Thorin asked low half-thinking the honeymoon they'd managed to get had been nipped in the bud by his obsession with many things; ones he'd rather forget.

"My brother, Edmund." Lucy twisted her hands, "I'm not sure he believed me, but he never said a word against it, nor did he push me to marry. " She gave a slight chuckle. "Well, not much anyway." Standing on her feet she asked Thorin if they stood a chance.

"Oh, Lucy…" Thorin turned back to face her and silently groaned as he spread out his hands, "…what can I give a queen of Narnia? You deserve so much better."

"I don't want more, and there's nothing wrong with what you have." Lucy walked up to him and laid her hands in his. "I've never had much and I don't mind, honest. I just want you." She watched the battle rage on of which both the high female elf and Gandalf had spoken of. Thorin wanted her by his side, but the name in only king still hesitated. "Please,, don't push me away. I'm sorry for leaving; I should have stayed." she said placing her hand along his jaw.

"No, you were right to leave." Thorin lifted his hand and stroked her cheek with a faint smile on his face, "It…among other things, is what finally woke me up. If you'd stayed and put up with what I was pulling I doubt I'd have come to my senses." The man watched the effect his hands were having on Lucy and yet again a battle continued. "I love you…"

But?" Lucy's heart froze as his lowered his hand and dropped it along with his other.

"Oh, Lucy, so much water under the bridge. I don't know what to do or say anymore." Thorin went and sat on 'his' tree stump at the edge of his property; which was as almost as small as the house he lived in.

"Let me stay." Lucy stretched out her hands only to get told to go stay with Diane.

"I can't promise you anything Lucy, give me this night to make a decision. I'll let you know either way in the morning." It was Thorin's turn to lower his pride and plead with his eyes for her to accept he needed the night to come to a final choice on who or what was going to win the war going on inside himself.

"Okay." Lucy whispered as she walked up to him. "But I get at least a kiss." Thorin did not fight her. She purposely took her time wanting him to know her words weren't all talk. When she finally pulled away Lucy only asked if she'd really see Thorin in the morning. Her question was answered with a slight nod of the head.

With Thorin's home behind her Lucy slowly led the horse down the road which would lead her to Diane's new place. The feel of Thorin's lips still lingered on her mouth and she bit her lip. How she hated battles; of any kind. All she wanted was to be in Thorin's arms again and to be his – openly this time.

The Dwarf king watched Lucy go down the road and subconsciously laid his hand on his chest. There was no question he wanted her by his side, in his life and in his bed, but neither did he wish to subject her to needless misery. Thorin didn't realize he'd spoken the words a loud until he heard a response to the thought.

"Whose to say what misery is? I have always heard one person's heaven is another's hell." Gandalf's voice startled Thorin and he whirled around.

"How long have you been standing there?" Thorin growled with his hands on his hips.

"Long enough; we need to talk." Gandalf replied in his typical tone of voice and headed into Thorin's home knowing the Dwarf would be stubborn, or annoyed, enough to follow.


	12. More Answers ooo Sort of

**ueen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**More answers ooo sort of**

**Ch. 12**

Edmund attempted to sit at his desk and work. Unfortunately, his mind was only concerned about Diane and Lucy. How could it not be? After Jean's body …the thought still made him shudder…just as he tossed his pencil down a knock came on the study door.

"Come in." Edmund was instantly on his feet when he saw what Peter was carrying.

"Isn't that Diane's coat?" The younger sibling hurried around his desk and took the jacket from Peter.

"Yes, it was found folded neatly on a stone chair near the edge of a very deep raven. I just called the law and they're on the way over. But Edmund...can't see you see the odd part in all of this?"

"What? Besides it being extremely dirty?" Edmund could see nothing strange until Peter pointed out that w_as_ the odd part.

"Think, Edmund think!" Peter practically thumped his brother on the forehead. "What is odd in all of this?" It took a bit but finally the light turned on in Edmund's brain.

"Diane never wears that dirty of clothes and if something is? She'd wash it not fold it neatly on a smooth rock waiting for someone else to do it." Was it time to mention the picture to Peter? Sighing he handed back the coat his older sibling.

"Okay, Edmund, I know that sigh. What do you know? What have you been holding back?" Peter watched his sibling walk to his desk, pick up a piece of paper and then took it when Edmund handed him it.

"Lucy's picture of Narnia? Really?" Peter lifted an eyebrow but was stopped from saying more when his brother pointed to the man in the picture.

"Recognize him?" Of course Peter said no. "His name is Thorin and he's not from Narnia."

"Well, duh, he's too tall to be a Narnian Dwarf." Peter was shocked when Edmund scowled something under his breath and then spoke through clenched teeth.

"I _saw_ that man ten years ago kissing Lucy. You came into the room not even thirty seconds later and both were gone. She was missing for a solid two months." Edmund let what he was saying sink in.

"So, why tell me he's not from Narnia? We should be on the look out for this guy if…" Peter was stunned even more than the first time as Edmund slapped him across the face.

"For crying out loud, Peter, do I have to spell things out for you!" Clearly he did because Peter just sat there. So, Edmund told him everything about what Lucy had told him; including repeating what he'd seen and pointing to the paper.

"Are you saying she actually found a _real_ door to another world? And so did the other women?" Peter rolled his eyes and told his brother the stress was getting to him. "We'll find her."

"No, you won't. Neither one of them unless they choose to come back." It was Peter's turn to scowl as he insisted Edmund go on the search with him, Susan, and the others.

English winds blew damply as the group yet again scoured the hillside. Hour by hour, minute by minute, they repeated the process which had found Jean's body and Diane's coat. Edmund looked with the rest, but with no heart. Even if Peter didn't believe him and thought it all to be stress his brother was convinced other wise.

_"Edmund, I told you before I'm married." Lucy had snapped the third time he'd tried to push marriage onto her with a friend. _

"_To who?" Edmund had growled back._

_ "I told you, Thorin."_

" I thought you'd flipped, sis. I thought you'd married in secret but he'd died and you couldn't face that fact." He whispered low, "Over the years I forgot that conversation; though how I'll never know. You refused to date, your eyes were empty and you seldom smiled. I should have known you were telling the truth."

The sun began to set and the search was called off. Everyone left the fields, hills and dells knowing there was nothing more that could be done that day. Peter and Susan were waiting by the car for Edmund when he saw the shadow by the tree; they all did.

"Who is that?" Susan asked.

"Probably just an old farmer getting ready to go home. We've had a lot of people helping out today." If Peter would have been paying attention he'd have recognized the man, but he wasn't and he didn't. Edmund was a different matter and he hurried to cross the field.

"Thorin?" Edmund was stunned when the shadow not only nodded but proceeded to speak.

"We need to talk about Lucy ." Thorin lead him into the trees.


	13. Thorin's Talk with Edmund

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Thorin's talk with Edmund**

**Ch. 13**

No sound was heard under the cover of the early dusk except Thorin's voice. "So, you see your sister Lucy is back in my world.:

"And what of Diane? We only found her coat." Lucy's sibling was shocked beyond measure when told of her and the Elvin king Elrond. "Wow, she never said a word to any of us. We just thought she had no interest in marriage."

"Ya, well, don't expect her to come back anytime soon. Someone else has her attention now." Thorin chuckled and then sobered up when asked about Jean.

"Raygars got to her, but that was caused by her own arrogance, stupidity and downright greed." Even though Edmund had to have that bit explained just as Diane had to with Lucy, he wasn't surprised and asked about the body.

"Surely, if she was killed in your world her body would have remained there." Thorin shrugged his shoulders to Edmund's statement and said he had no idea on that one.

"Maybe, a high elf could explain it to you, or even Gandalf, but not me." The talk then turned to Lucy and Thorin told him everything and about his private concerns which had driven him to Edmund in the first place; well that Gandalf had insisted was necessary. Those words could only be heard by Edmund's ear for the night sounds took over anyone else's hearing. The answers Lucy's sibling gave told Thorin which path he needed to take in regards to the matter.

"This is where we part my friend. I don't think your other siblings could handle you missing right now." Thorin stuck out his hand.

"What about Lucy?" The man hadn't told him what his final decision was even though he'd said everything else.

"With all due respect, that is none of your business right now." Thorin assured Edmund either Lucy would show back up, or a way would be found to let her brother know she was okay. With that he was gone.

** xxxxxxxx**

The house was quiet when Edmund walked in and he thought all must have gone to sleep. Nonetheless the study door opening and Susan walking out let him know that was not the case. "Where have you been? You've had us all worried sick." His sister did not beat around the bush with her words ,or tone.

"Thinking and now I'm going to bed." His feet began to climb the stairs only to be stopped by Peter joining his sister in the front hall.

"Edmund, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Susan and I have been talking." Rubbing the back of his neck Peter sighed, "Look, just because we think it's stress causing your way of thinking doesn't mean we don't care."

"I know. I do appreciate that." Edmund was too tired and worn out to argue. "Like I told Susan I'm going to bed." In the privacy of his own room the younger brother let his mind roll back to the night Thorin had visited his sister. More was coming to his mind now that he'd talked to the man himself.

_ "Come with me, Lucy…" Thorin tucked her hair behind her ear as they'd stood close enough to the window for Edmund to hear, "…my world needs you. Narnia has another queen. Come be my bride and rule with me under the mountain."_ Other words had been spoken in a language he did not recognize. Why he forgotten that bit so quickly; especially when the two had disappeared so fast and Lucy had stayed gone for so long, was beyond his comprehension.

_ "I love him, always have always will." Lucy's voice had been soft as she'd stood underneath a tree in the front yard. The sun weaved its rays through her hair as her eyes softened towards her brother. "If only you could have met him. Seen his strength in battle against his enemies."_

"Oh, Lucy, I don't know what Thorin's going to do , but if he keeps you there I hope he's worth it." Edmund finally fell asleep to the sound of strange music no one else could hear.


	14. Answer Given

**Queen of His Heart**

**Fan Fiction-Hobbit/Chronicles of Narnia**

**I do not own the copyrights to the Hobbit; book or movie. Nor do I own any to the Chronicles of Narnia**

**A/N= 1) I got this idea off a You Tube video someone made. I figured I couldn't find a sequel to their video, so I am writing one here. 2) I also have messed with time frames and facts for the sake of the storyline, but remember this is FAN-FICTION nothing more.**

**Answer Given**

**Ch. 14**

Any rain which had fallen over Elrond's domain had quickly vanished in the morning air. Diane and Lucy walked quietly around the exquisitely built palace. Other majestic structures could be seen, but none of it was paid attention too as Lucy spoke slowly.

"I don't want to go Diane. I've tried to carry on with a normal life, whatever that is, but I can't. Every man I see I compare to Thorin. Rubbing her temples Lucy made her way to the stone bench where her friend had decided to sit. "Did you ever picture our lives like this?" Lucy waved her hand around the air. "You with Elrond, an Elvin king, and me in love with a king of the dwarves." The gal openly admitted he had no real power over the ones polite enough to call him king, but it honestly did not matter in her eyes. "Thorin didn't have to turn around, but he did and that means a lot."

"He knows that." Diane laid a hand on her friend's arm. "And you've done nothing wrong if he sends you away."

Elrond looked down from where he stood watching his future bride talk to her old friend. His heart went out to both Thorin and Lucy. His old nemesis was becoming a dear friend and had made peace with the rest of the high elf; even if at times it was a bit tentative. As to Lucy? Her feelings when it came to the Dwarf king with no kingdom in most people's eyes were not faked. It was only when footsteps he knew well approached did he fade into the background.

"Oh, Diane, I really don't know what to do anymore." Before her friend could speak a deep male voice spoke.

"You can start by letting me give you something which doesn't belong to me." Thorin smiled as Lucy's head snapped his way.

"And what is that?" Lucy asked softly when Thorin held out a closed fist. A gasp came out of her mouth as he slowly opened his hand; instantly she was on her feet. Diane took the clue to quietly leave the area and join Elrond away from the couple in the courtyard.

"My ring." Lucy couldn't believe he'd kept the item all these years.

"_Take it!" Lucy tossed the sapphire at Thorin. "Melt it for all I care!"_ The memory flashed in her mind, but was quickly shoved aside as Thorin took the ring and placed it on her left hand. He then embraced Lucy.

"I think it's time we went home, don't you? " Thorin smiled as he got no protest and put his arm around Lucy's shoulder guiding her to where his horse was waiting.

**EPILOGUE**

Edmund had gone on a business trip and was setting his suitcase down on the floor when Peter and Susan appeared at the top of the stairs; both talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down, what's going on? Did they finally find Lucy?" It had been well over six months and no sign of their sister and been located.

"Come see what we found." Susan waved her sibling on and only moved when Edmund had joined them.

"We're sorry." Peter spoke as they hurried their brother towards the room which still held the wardrobe. "After all that has happened you should have been believed by your own siblings." That raised Edmund's attention level.

"So, what did you find?" Edmund waited and found himself sinking into a chair when Susan pulled out a picture covered in cloth from behind an old roll-top desk.

"See for yourself." Susan unveiled a painting.

"Thorin and Lucy." Edmund stared at the couple who looked blissfully happy.

"And look at this one." Peter uncovered another one which had been found behind the same desk; it made Edmund smile. Three children stood around their parents. His eyes grinned when he saw who had painted the picture; Diane. "I don't think we'll be seeing our sister, or friend again. And I doubt Lucy ever went back to being a high queen of Narnia."

"No, but she was the Queen of his heart and that is all she really cared about, wasn't it?" Susan gave a lopsided smile Edmund's way.

"It was." Edmund and Peter hung the pictures to each side of the wardrobe, before finding their way out the door. The room would keep their sister's memory alive.

**another A/N...i**n no way am I attempting to deny C.L. Lewis saying Lucy believed in Christ. It was simply a way to get the title and nothing more.


End file.
